Talk:Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
2099: Manifest Destiny I would have added more, but I want to get my facts straight first. Most notably, I need the info from 2099 Manifest Destiny (which wraps up the whole 2099 series after it came to an end). I'm pretty sure the sequence of events is like so: last issues of Doom 2099, all of Fantastic Four 2099, all of 2099 World of Tomorrow: * the phalanx invade Earth, melting part of the polar ice caps. At the same time the Atlanteans (lead by Roman) invade the partially flooded surface world. * Both invasions are repelled by Doom and the FF. Latveria's population is killed by a Necrotoxin. (At some point Doom 2099 returns to 1996 to try and prevent this by making his people immuse to the toxin before anyone else even knows it exists.) The rest of the world is left to rebuild. In Manifest Destiny: Captain America (Steve Rogers) is found frozen in ice (again), and is given another item the found; Mjolnir. Cap takes on teh powers of Thor. I forget who, but someone puts a spatial barrirer around Earth. Eventually the heroes decide to do something about it, and fly out to space to destroy it. Cp is sent hurling into space, but first throws the hammer to Miguel. With the powers of thor and the barrier removed, Miguel leads the united Earth into a new golden age lasting another 1000 years. (again, I forget if the power of Thor keeps Miguel alive that long, or if the golden age itself lasts 1000 years, with Miguel's death going unmentioned.) Since this is weird by any stretch of the imagination, I'm looking for confirmation from someone who can find or remember 2099 Manifest Destiny. Added Spider-Sense He has a version of the Spider-Sense in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions so I added it as a power. --Rnnlmb 19:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Shattered Dimensions How is this the Spider-man from Shattered Dimensions? His Kron Stone is Venom 2099. Isn't the one from the game Miguel O'Hara Earth-TRN129, or am I missing something? william slattery ( Talk) 03:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Split page The Miguel O'Hara currently appearing in the Marvel Universe cannot be the same one who appeared in the 2099 universe up until its end. When this version of Miguel first appeared in Superior Spider-Man, Tyler Stone was in charge of Alchemax. During Spider-Verse, it was confirmed that Miguel had already met Strange 2099 and Venom 2099. In the original series, however, Tyler Stone was never in charge of Alchemax again after Venom 2099's debut. Tyler was in a coma after being shot by Conchata during Venom's story arc. After that, he was in a hoverchair and Miguel remained in charge of Alchemax until New York flooded, Alchemax was abandoned, and Tyler was killed by Atlanteans. Therefore, Spider-Verse Miguel's 2099 timeline was incompatible with Original 2099 Miguel's timeline even prior to the time-flux in that sent him back in time. The original 2099 timeline through 2099 Manifest Destiny should remain on Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928), while the new adventures of Miguel in Superior, SM2099 Vol 2 and Spider-Verse should be treated as an alternate version on a separate page. Monolith616 (talk) 01:06, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : He's stated to be the Miguel O'Hara from Earth-982, and retcons happen all the time in comics. Look at what Venom: Dark Origin did to Eddie Brock. Arawn 999 (talk) 02:26, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Then what format would you suggest for this page, and the two conflicting sagas? :::(1) Draft the original 2099 series all the way up through 2099 Manifest Destiny, then start a new history section "At an unknown point in time earlier, Miguel's history diverged when he went back to the early 21st century"? :::(2) Pick some inherently inaccurate point in the original 2099 story, say Miguel went back in time then, then write "At an undetermined point, Miguel returned to 2099 for the rest of these original 2099 adventures"? :::(3) Reduce all of the original 2099 history to a footnote that no longer happened, like the Five Years Later future for LoSH, and write the history section without even acknowledging the 2099 Manifest Destiny future anymore? Monolith616 (talk) 10:31, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: For now I'd suggest making a note of the discrepancy in the Trivia section. Arawn 999 (talk) 11:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::: That doesn't answer the question of how to format the article. Write up the original history then add the Superior+ adventures at the end as an alternate path, or try to stick them in the middle somewhere? Monolith616 (talk) 17:42, February 22, 2015 (UTC) In today, Miguel is referred to as the Spider-Man of "Earth-616, circa 2099". So the Superior and Spider-Verse era Miguel O'Hara is no longer the Spider-Man 2099 of Earth-928. Renewing request to split the page.Monolith616 (talk) 18:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Even if it was assured by Dan Slott, it can't be. Every reality can be the future of Earth-616. Earth-14412, Earth-TRN421, Earth-81551, and so on are as much of a future of Earth-616 as Earth-928. Every reality taking place in the future has been given a reality designation, because Earth-616 can end up being any of them. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC)